


Przyłapany

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, miniatura, nuda ssie, pisane na kolanie, tajemnica szeryfa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: - Ok. To nie było takie trudne. No John, jak na razie jest nieźle – wyszeptał do siebie i uśmiechnął się szeroko do trzymanej w dłoni rzeczy. – No skarbie, choć do tatusia. Tylko ty i ja. Będzie cudownie.





	

John Stilinski ostrożnie uchylił drzwi do domu i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że w salonie panowała ciemność. To znaczyło, że Stiles nie wrócił jeszcze od Scotta. Nie żeby brak jeepa przed domem nie był dostatecznym tego dowodem, ale zawsze lepiej było się upewnić. Zwłaszcza, gdy miało się plany takie, jakie miał John. W takich chwilach Stiles zdecydowanie nie powinien znajdować się w pobliżu. 

Szeryf uśmiechnął się szeroko i zatrzasnął drzwi. Nie zapalając światła, ściągnął kurtkę, która szybko znalazła swoje miejsce na wieszaku, po czym usiadł na fotelu, stawiając przed sobą to, co ze sobą przyniósł. Przez chwilę przyglądał się opakowaniu, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. 

\- John, bądź poważny, nie możesz całe życie bać się tego, że Stiles się dowie – powiedział sam do siebie. – Jesteś dorosłym, odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem. I jak każdy zdrowy człowiek masz swoje potrzeby. To całkowicie normalne. - przełknął głośniej ślinę, a następnie westchnął przeciągle. 

\- Dobra, do dzieła. – drżącą ręką sięgnął do papierowej torby i ostrożnie wyciągnął jej zawartość. 

\- Ok. To nie było takie trudne. No John, jak na razie jest nieźle – wyszeptał do siebie i uśmiechnął się szeroko do trzymanej w dłoni rzeczy. – No skarbie, choć do tatusia. Tylko ty i ja. Będzie cudownie. 

\- Oj tak, jestem tego pewien. – John podskoczył przestraszony, gdy światło w pokoju zostało zapalone. W drzwiach do pokoju stał Stiles ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. Szeryf automatycznie schował za plecami przedmiot zbrodni w nadziei, że syn nie zdążył go dostrzec. 

\- Stiles. Nie wiedziałem, że już wróciłeś. Nie widziałem jeepa przed domem. Znowu się zepsuł? To już trzeci raz w tym miesiącu. – zagadnął, mając nadzieje, że jakoś uda mu się odwrócić uwagę nastolatka i schować to, co trzymał za plecami lub w jakiś niezauważony sposób przetransportować to do sypialni. 

Powinien jednak wiedzieć, że nic nie umykało uwadze jego syna. Stiles był na to zbyt spostrzegawczy i jak na jego gust za bardzo dociekliwy. Ale cóż, w końcu był synem szeryfa, miał to w genach. 

\- Wiesz tato, spodziewałeś się po tobie czegoś innego. Czuję się strasznie zawiedziony twoją postawą – powiedział Stiles, na co John spuścił głowę jakby to on był dzieckiem, które zasłużyło na połajankę od rodzica, którym był jego własny syn.

\- Tyle mojego starania, tyle wysiłku, a ty co!? Przynosisz do domu to… to… Aż brak mi słów! - Stiles niemal warknął, wymachując rękami. – Zawiodłeś mnie tato. Bardzo mnie zawiodłeś. – nastolatek wycelował w jego kierunku oskarżycielsko palcem. - I wiedź, że nie zapomnę ci tego przez bardzo długi czas. Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to mogło mieć konsekwencje? Nie, oczywiście, że nie, bo niby po co? Wszystko na mojej głowie. – chłopak ukrył twarz w dłoniach i potarł ją w wyraźnym zmęczeniu. 

John poczuł się zawstydzony słowami syna. Wiedział, że Stiles miał rację, ale on tego tak bardzo potrzebował. Niemal już zapomniał jakie to uczucie. 

\- Przepraszam, wiem, że to było nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony. 

Stiles westchnął z irytacją.

\- Dobra, idź umyć ręce, a później zjemy obiad. 

Szeryf jedynie potaknął i ruszył w stronę łazienki, starając się ukryć triumfalny uśmiech, który zaczął wypływać na jego usta. 

\- Ale zanim pójdziesz, oddaj z łaski swojej tego burgera, którego cały czas trzymałeś za plecami.

Szeryf oddał swój łup synowi, gromiąc go spojrzeniem, na co Stiles tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.


End file.
